


Of the Knight of a Dethroned King

by koreakei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreakei/pseuds/koreakei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective view of Haizaki's life and relationship with people, and maybe an explanation for how he acts today. Light spoilers and based on headcanons before chapter 210ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Knight of a Dethroned King

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on AO3. My headcanon is explained on why haizaki was such a jerk and how Nijimura changed him for a bit than how the world came crashing. Vaguely inspired by some tumblr headcanons as well.

          Haizaki Shuugo was never one to lament for that past. He knew that there is no way to stop the impending future and there is no need for him to; what will happen, will happen. At the age of fourteen he entered middle school and entered the basketball club. At first it was a distraction – a distraction from his home life and what goes on in his head. When classmates ask why, he responds crudely that, “Girls love that shit. You got fame, status, and talent; what’s not to like?” Truth be told, there is also something else that eats at him and wears away his core: his fear of being inferior. His dad left his mom to have an affair with another woman; he left behind an 8 year old, a 4 year old, and a broken mother. Haizaki didn’t understand why his dad left but he did understand that you must be better than everyone else. You must take what you want and when it’s time to dispose of whatever it maybe, destroy and disfigure it so no one can ever take it from you. He understood that possessiveness and jealousy was another form of self defense.

           At home his mom had to play two roles: become the mother and become the working parent. Sadly for Haizaki and his brother, this meant that they could not be nurtured correctly – Haizaki’s brother soon dropped out of his last year of high school when Haizaki entered middle school so he could work. His brother worked to help support the family and help fund his brother’s tuition, he left his future to support his siblings – he never graduated and he didn’t regret it at the time. His mom on the other hand was hardly home; Haizaki only remembers the opening and closing of doors in early morning and late at night. It’s sad to say he forgets how his mom looked nowadays; he can only remember her in her youth – when she was less tired and when her long thick silver hair shined. Under no circumstances he would be sentimental but he also theorizes that because his home life is so cold, he needed any kind of warmth he could get.

           So onward he went dating several girls and boys at times. He did not like them but they warmed his body physically. And on he went to play sports, which fired him up because he won. He could win and gloat and inflate his ego all he wanted through sports. With that being said he hated to lose; losing meant you weren’t good enough. Through dead fish eyes he watched. He watched what opponents did and he watches their method. To win he would do everything in his power; copying is a bastard’s trick so why not make the method his? No one would was used to it except for him and that made Haizaki sneer. Jealous? Maybe he was; if he could do the same thing they did but do it better, it would be hard to prove who is copying who. Playing basketball on the street was fun for some time yet he wanted recognition for his skill.

          Teiko’s basketball club was considered to be the gold standard, the best of the best, the elite. Haizaki refused to be anything but. At tryouts he tore through the competition and demolished the tasks thrown at him; he was a beast – wild, feral, dangerous, merciless. Teiko took him in immediately; the captain however did not. Nijimura senpai was thuggish, crude, and even more violent than he was. Haizaki could not decide whether he loved it or hated it. The other people that made it on the team did not interest him; they were powerful and hard to copy, it’s not worth the effort. The season had started and he soon realized that Teiko was made for him as they never lost and the slogan was true to words: winning was everything.

           Months and months passed and Haizaki grew bored. Winning was nice but there was nothing there to devote his passion. He resumed dating and fucking and along the way he got a piercing just for the hell of it. Skipping practice and stealing other people’s lovers was all good fun to him. In the end dumping things in sorry states actually elevated his own self worth. One day Nijimura had enough of it though – Haizaki was sleeping on the roof top after school when a flying fist impacted his cheek. He fought back yet Nijimura was skilled; punches and kicks were thrown but ultimately Haizaki was dragged by the scruff of his collar into the locker room.

          “Why are you doing this? You got potential, you got what it takes to become a great player.” “It’s none of your business – ow!” Punched in the ribs by Nijimura again… “Address your senpais properly. It is my business, you are under my watch as a team member.” “Blah blah blah. ‘ts just I lost my passion ok? There’s no feeling to winning anymore.” “Oh really? I dare you to say that again.” Defiance lit up in Haizaki’s eyes; Nijimura’s eyes mirrored his as if to taunt him, daring him. “Winning has no feeling to it anymore.” Something snapped in Nijimura as he pinned Haizaki to the floor. His hold on the other’s neck was constricting airways and the all to familiar punches reached his face. Nijimura held a dangerous smile while stating, “If winning doesn’t make you feel than I’ll surely will.” Haizaki is not an idiot but even he couldn’t pin down the warmth that throbbed where the blow was placed; he couldn’t pin down when he just wanted to feel – not just feel good.

           And so the cycle began: Haizaki would skip practice and get into a fight with Nijimura. Haizaki would lose because Nijimura is abnormally strong and get dragged back. He actually tried running to local arcades and made up excuses but it all ends up the same. He chuckles silently at that time he was sick with a 39 degree Celsius fever and Nijimura took him to practice anyway. Somehow on someday during the time period, Haizaki realized that he was a masochist and that he evolved into something more than a brat it Nijimura’s eyes. The captain now holds a fondness for him but it came out as a brutal love. The days following his sickness Nijimura took care of him at home when his brother and mother were busy. Nijimura never questioned why he had no dad and in turn Haizaki never questioned the other’s kindness. It was a good feeling to have someone care for you.

           When asked by his previous one night stands on why he stopped dating; Haizaki was too dumbfounded. His conquests stopped around the time he started to focus on basketball and that didn’t faze him. He was too engrossed on evading Nijimura and his attacks than meeting up with people and when he wasn’t he was too busy with practice to care. Nijimura had become a constant in his life now; he keeps his junior out of trouble and in line. Nijimura had became an idol to him and no matter how much the violence, he feel alive with him.

            One day their relationship changed: Nijimura once again pinned him down on the floor of the locker room. Haizaki didn’t see what he did wrong: he came to practice on time, he didn’t hide from senpai during the day, and he went to change. Nijimura did this the first time they met emotionally and the younger boy only ended up in bruises by the end of it. This time however the piercing gaze was to powerful and this time the defiance died in him. More so when the senior went to capture his lips; struggling now would be equivalent to fighting for a dying cause. Haizaki was dying on the mental sense too… he didn’t feel disgusted and he didn’t resist.

            The kiss was cut short when Akashi entered the room in that moment. “Nijimura sempai, it’s time to resign you’re uniform.” Nijimura got off Haizaki to hand him the neatly place clothing on the bench. “Sempai, why are you resigning your uniform?” “Shut up, kouhai. You were late yesterday so you missed it. I resigned yesterday and Akashi will be your new captain.” Haizaki felt the blood drain out of him; why is he leaving? “Sempai, why?” Akashi clears his throat and said, “Nijimura sempai will be graduating to high school. It was inevitable.” Distraught would not even begin to describe the feelings in Haizaki. He turned to Nijimura for conformation but the other male just averted his gaze; so it was true. Now he felt only overwhelming numbness in his veins, “So that means next year Akashi will be managing the team?” “Get it through yer head, I’m gonna hafta leave.” “Indeed I will be in control next year.” Nijimura ushered Akashi our of the room to discuss various tactics on how to deal with idiot juniors and Haizaki once again figured that he should run away from his problems.

            True to his word Nijimura doesn’t ever return when the 2nd year starts. Haizaki is again skipping practices and Akashi has become fed up. Kise Ryouta was a newbie that was to replace Haizaki on the team and in retaliation he stole the former’s girlfriend. No one ever asked Haizaki why is he bitter. No one really knows and Haizaki for a time doesn’t know why either. Maybe it was a combination of sorts: of how he had abandonment issues, inferiority fears, and how he is isolate for yet another time. Sitting in the hairdresser’s chair to get his hair dyed and braided however, was when he realized that he couldn’t steal what mattered to him most but the actions he had done to several people had turned on him. Nijimura had stolen him from his normal life and distorted Haizaki into something unsalvageable – despite that underneath his rage he felt a pang of loneliness and disappointment, Nijimura was a dethroned king now and he was left as a knight with no ruler.


End file.
